Maiden Of The Dead
by deathly-smirk
Summary: Spoilers for SS set after. After three years Elena makes her choice, all is quiet in town as the gang try to rebuild their lives. Bonnie especially is trying her best, unaware of the betrayals and new lies that lead to her


There were three of them.

Like the Shakespearean witches planning doom on an unsuspecting individual.

Of course, the irony wasn't lost to one of the individuals, who with difficulty fought down a chuckle. Even after all this time, the deity above had a way of playing tricks on His creation. Obviously, some things were just meant to be shared.

Like the fate of an important little druid psychic within this particular circle.

The thought of this being highly well..irregular did occur to them all, but in their minds they had to be gods on this night. And they didn't need any worshippers, not since they so effectively fed themselves from the plate of self-serving. These three could protect themselves. These three feared no reprisal, no tears. It's just as well, since they were dealing with Bonnie McCullough, a thought that had gone through the group like a live wire affecting them more than it should.

The leader spoke first, deliberately mincing words out towards the other two, uncharacteristically acting as though he was thinking on the spot.

"The little witch -"

"Bonnie."

"My apologies," he immediately responded, giving an ambiguous bow to the tallest of the speakers. "Bonnie, is more..in want of a better word _useful_, than previously thought."

"Useful?" whispered the third member, finally breaking silence. "She's just a common psychic."

"On the contrary," pressed on the first speaker, holding his finger up as to stop this naive statement manifesting itself in the room. "She is _very_ special."

"She seems to have grown in power," agreed the second of the two, laying a hand on the shoulder irritable member of the group. "The stories_ seem_ to be true."

When no one spoke to this revelation, this was understood as an invitation to carry on. "I revisited the priestess and she told me, after some _hefty_ payment that the other creatures, sought her kind out. _Especially _vampires."

The man nodded silently. This wasn't new to him, but he was patient enough tonight to listen to the whole story again.

"They maimed, killed her kind for centuries, until the druids, found a way to hide their abilities."

All set of eyes were now on the speaker.

"She claimed that they somehow _sent _their powers somewhere, to make them appear more human. Some abilities were retained such as aura reading..etc, etc to protect themselves, but the magic that they once possessed was reduced. Unfortunately, for them, their vampire masters sought them out and killed them anyway."

"Nice," muttered the blonde.

The figure nodded in agreement and continued. "It seems the vampires were angry enough to wipe out the druids and some of the witches, yet not angry enough to not use their power."

"Some things are never meant to change," approved the vampire.

"Wait a minute. You said stored, where can Bonnie have..?"

"Well, let's see, what place is big enough, empty enough, and just down right isolated enough -"

"The dimensions," said the other two together.

"Precisely." A pause. You have been watching her?" he interjected suddenly concerned. In his unnervingly, increasingly amateur excitement the vampire was begin to forget the basics.

"Yes."

"And?"

"It's as you said, her power is growing fast."

"How can you tell?"

"Last Wednesday, she wilted flowers because she was sad."

The blonde felt inclined to laugh but thought it better not to. "So?"

"They were all the flowers _in _Fell's Church."

Silence settled on them.

All three of them felt the buzz of these revelations.

A small red-head held the key finally preventing anymore wars. She was all that was needed.

"What do we do then?" asked the quietest of the trio.

"We leave her here," was the answer.

"What?" this time the informant spoke. "That's crazy. Anyone can-"

"Yes but anyone hasn't," replied the vampire angrily, becoming tired of how slow the meeting was going. "Think. It's because they don't _know_. Everyone assumes she's just a psychic. Somehow, the energy she absorbed is in harmony with her in Fell's Church. It would be unstable of us to remove her."

"Do you think she knows?" as the taller figure suddenly nervous.

"Doubtful."

"Yeah..she is, well _carefree_."

"Like Mother Nature Nature itself."

"Hmpf."

A raised eyebrow.

"I still say we make a little introduction -"

"We will do no such thing."

"The girl could very likely panic and force the town to become a natural disaster area."

Silece yet again.

The second of the three cleared their throat, awkwardly and looked to to the other two. "I'll go and get started, shall I?"

The addressed just nodded silently, a signal that was taken gratefully.

"Didn't it occur to you?" asked the leader, suddenly thoughtful, settling himself opposite his remaining companion as soon as the door had closed.

"What?"

"That perhaps, instead of preserving her, we may have _actually_ plotted the demise of Bonnie McCullough."


End file.
